A Not So Perfect, Perfect Life
by XxLesliexX
Summary: Edward has a hard life right now he doesn't have time for  a love life but fate has other plans... why does his supposed one night stand and himself keep running into each other when they clearly have nothing in common?One word, fate. full summery inside
1. Edward, Tanya, & Rose

**Full summery**

**With Edward dad dieing and his mom in the hospital he has to take care of his little sister Alice, and now he cant go to collage. His life went from from average money and happy family with a little sister on the way to struggling to raise and provide for his little sister, and himself. his best friends are Rosalie, Tanya and Emmett, they've been through thick and thin. Now enter Bella, the rich girl who has the perfect life... now Bella has had it easy since the day she was born but after a one night stand with Edward and then getting to actually know him she starts to realize her perfect life doesn't sound so perfect anymore...**

**EPOV**

"Uhhh why do people have to be so dam filthy?"

"Shut up, you know if they weren't so gross we all wouldn't have a job" rose said wile laughing at my disguised face while I found a condom raper under the bed.

Hopefully the actual condom is in a trash can some where because I am not touching that shit, no way.

"This is not funny rose it down right disgusting" even though I was secretly trying not to laugh at this situation, because really if you work cleaning houses you have to have a scene of humor

"What are you two arguing about this time" Tanya said wile peeking out of the bathroom she was currently cleaning. She had this cheeky smile telling us she already knew what we were talking about.

I stuck my tongue out at her, yup mature aren't I? "We weren't arguing but rose refuses to admit we have shitty jobs" I said in a very fake serious voice

"Hey I never said we didn't have shitty jobs I just refuse to let you complain about it" rose said wile smirking at me

"What did you find this time Edward ?" Tanya was giggling while saying this she always found it funny that every time we cleaned a house I always found the nasty things.

"Ha ha ha very funny, some day your going to find something equally as gross as me and you're gonna regret laughing at me" I said pouting

"Aww Eddie you know I cant help laughing when you find some weird stuff"

That true I have found some weird and gross shit. Lets see I have found five pickle in the toilet, about ten lollypops stuck to the sealing, a dead rat and well I really don't want to think about the other shit, uhhh.

"Well if you must know this time it was a condom raper" I said in the most serious voice I could muster. There was a moment of dead silence before Tanya, Rose and I looked at each other before we burst out laughing.

"Never say that again" was all Rose could say before starting to laugh again.

"Trust me I don't plan to" I said while the laughter died down

"Seriously guys we need to finish cleaning, it is are job you know we don't want to get fired do we" Tanya said when we all stopped laughing.

"Tanya's right we don't want to get fired this shit hole of a job does pay for the bills and none of us can afford to get layed off" I said, even though I really didn't want to admit it this job is really important to all of us.

"Thank you" Tanya said as we all began to work again.

"Uhhh you both are such buzz kills" Rose said

"Ya responsibility what a pain in the ass" I said sarcastically

"Your not funny Edward"

"On thy contrary I think I'm hilarious" I said and gave her my best smile. We were working to clean up so I had to make sure she was looking at me.

"shut up and work Edward" Rose was smiling when she said this so I knew I won this argument.

We've been working in silence for a couple of minutes when we heard the unmistakeable scream that could only belong to Tanya. Both of us don't suspect that so we both jump then when over the shock Rose and I run into the bathroom and see something that is entirely unsuspected and fucking hilarious. Rose and I would practically be on the floor laughing if it wasn't for this wall holding is up.

"This is not funny guys" Tanya all but whined

"Tanya you know I love you but this is fucking funny" I just couldn't lie to her.

Finally Rose stopped laughing and asked the million dollar question "Tanya how did you get your dam foot stuck in the toilet ?"

"Ya T how did you do that" I said this while my laughter died down and I could really see that her foot was really down in there.

"Well you see, I was cleaning the toilet and I saw that there was this nasty piece of gum on the ceiling so I put on my gloves and tried to yank that little fucker out and while standing on the toilet I kind of slipped and well you know the rest" Tanya ended her story with a little embarrassed smile.

I had to smile at that Tanya rarely got embarrassed she's usually confident with very little insecurity. That's one o the things that I love about her and Rose.

"Just help me out" she pouted

"Fine fine fine" Rose said

"Hey Tanya did you ever get that piece of gum from the ceiling ?" I asked.

"No and I think that's the most humiliating part of all this"

"Well rose help Tanya out of there wile I remove the gum"

After I got the gum out, I stood bye and watched Rose try to take out Tanya's foot. At times like theses you could really tell Tanya and Rose were really sisters, there both blond loud, short tempered and have huge trucker mouths. I love my best friends and cant imagine my life without them and I've known them since kindergarten so my whole life hasn't been without them and my other best friend Emmett. Now if that big idiot was here this moment would be perfect. Finally taken pithy on them I went to go help them.

"OK on the count of three pull" I yelled and laughed at the same time.

The rest of the time cleaning was spent cleaning and laughing at each others suspense.

**AN: OK this is my first story and I hope you'll tell me if this sucks or not ** **and if you want me to continue. Oh and Edward's 21 and Tanya and Rosalie are 20 Emmett is 22 hes about to come into the story in the next chapter so is Alice. Bella coming up too sometime. This story isn't going to be that angst it'll have some romance and humor angst when sad conversations come up and maybe a little drama some cuteness too.**

**Review please:) **


	2. introduction to Emmett, Alice and Jasper

**CHAPTER 2: introduction to Alice and Emmett and Jasper**

**EPOV**

"Now that we are officially finished cleaning this house when do you think Ms. Smith and that horrible thing she calls her niece will get here?" I asked while we were all trying to clean are selves up a little, and not look homeless.

"You mean Jane" Tanya said in a sing song voice that still reminds me when we were in the first or second grade and this girl named Lauren had a huge crush on me and wouldn't leave me alone. She couldn't get it in her head that I didn't like her. Hey I was a kid and I thought girls had cuties.

"The one and only" I couldn't help but sound a little pissed off.

Jane is Ms. Smith niece. Shes like I don't know eighteen or nineteen ,a college student that comes to her aunts house to mooch off her money and have a place to crash when to drunk to actually drive back to her collage dorm. Well that's what I can tell on the rare occasion when were here cleaning in the afternoon and night. Anyway she is always fucking hitting on me every time that I come here hinting that we should fuck. It annoys the shit out of me.

"Edward's little groupy" Rose joins in with mocking me too.

"Ha ha I'm glad you cam find so much amusement in this" I mock smile a her.

"Finding the funny thing in your life is what I do best Eddie" Rose said while picking at a piece of lint on my shirt.

Rose and I have more of a brother sister relationship don't get me wrong shes fucking gorgeous I know it, she knows it but there's no attraction there. We both always complement each other looks all the time but its harmless. Now me and Tanya were more of best friend than anything we dated back in high school but then we figured out that were more friends than anything. She someone I can go and talk about things with, shes a great listener.

"Uhhh when are you two gonna stop calling me that" I groaned. The name Eddie is seriously horrible.

"When you stop hating it" Tanya said smiled at me knowingly

"Or when little Alice stops calling you that" Rose chipped in

"You can't expect Alice to stop calling me that shes five and that's her favorite nick name for me, well that and Teddy" I said laughing at how ridicules my friend were being. But if I had to choose between Teddy and Eddie I would pick Eddie being called Teddy in public is just something that I don't want happening.

"It's like telling me not to call Alice; Ally cat" I said for the last ditched attempted to make them stop calling me that horrible name. It makes cringe whenever its not my cute little sister Alice saying it.

"Suck it up Eddie" Rose and Tanya said at the same time, it was like they were mocking me with that name.

I was about to reply to them when we heard the front door being unlocked, signaling that Ms. Smith was home. We all had are stuff packed in the van so we were wasn't going to be any hassle when leaning. The only reason we haven't left yet was because of the very important fact that we were waiting for Ms. Smith come back. Rose, Tanya and I work for this small cleaning service. We clean houses, events hosted in grand balls you name the place' we go clean it. This business we call "Newton's cleanings" goes a little like this we, the employs, each get assigned a new job for the different occasions we get hired to do, and then there are the regular appointments that are always appointed at the same time and place. For example Ms. Smith has hires us to clean our house every week and I thank her for that because that woman can dam well tip. Not to pat myself on the back or anything but I think she likes us because now she only has her house cleaned by us and when it wasn't well lets just say I haven't seen a proper lady like her through such a bitch fit. OK it technically was that bad but bad enough not to let anybody do the job besides us.

"Edward dear where are you ?" I could hear voice sound from a distance and unfortunately I could also hear Jane's.

"Were coming to you Ms. Smith" I call in my most polite voice I could ever have. Hey I might curse like a sailor but my parent raised me right. And I respect Ms. Smith she's a great person.

"Ah so nice to see you my boy" I swear she always seems so happy to see me. Its not that I'm conceded or anything, shes always happy to see Tanya and Rose too. But shes just a little more nice to me, not in that creepy old lady way though. I think its because I remind her of her son. She told me that only has one kid, I think his name is Alec. Iv never met him but but she loves to talk about he son. He just doesn't visit that much so she misses him.

"You keep getting skinnier and skinnier hasn't anybody been feeding you, oh Edward when are you going to get a hair cut it down right a jungle on the top of that pretty little head of yours ?"

Tanya and Rose were trying to get there giggles in order -and failing- because every time we come here she always baby's me. It is one of the very very few things that can sometimes gets me to blush. Trust me I don't do that a lot mostly not at all. But being prepared with what was coming I didn't blush this time. I was a little embarrassed ya, but hey.

"Pretty little head indeed" I heard and saw a smirking Jane right behind her.

Completely ignoring Jane's comment I said the only thing that came to mind."My hair is not that long Ms. Smith."

I love my hair, girls love my hair, and ya you could say my hair is fucking weird in it's color and I guess its unnatural messiness, but it makes me feel close to my mom.

"Ya and he eats like a pig, seriously there is no fuc- I mean food, there is no food left when he eats" rose just couldn't help but add that in. I still think she bitter because me and Emmett ate the last two of her favorite cupcakes. Ya but I didn't fucking rub in her face when we got caught. While Emmett thought it was fucking hilarious and all but devoured it in her face. Ya Emmett's not so smart when it comes to his girlfriend. He thinks its funny to tease her and well, she doesn't. I took the manly way out and denied everything, would of worked too if there wasn't evidence all over my face. Icing's a bitch a wonderfully, delicious bitch.

Ms. Smith just laughed at our bickering, she new we did that allot, she actually told us she liked it. Well not the fighting but the feeling it gives her, a motherly feeling.

"Edward how many times do I have to tell you to call me Linda, that goes for all of you" She scolded me, well all of us actually but mostly me I'm the one that usually forgets the most.

"Sorry Linda I promise this will be the last time, but if I get in trouble with the boss man its on your conscious" I teased

And until this moment I forgot the Jane was here until I heard her say this "Well I pretty sure I can find a way to make it up to you if that happens" then winked she fucking winked at me. That shit was creepy. She actually looked like she was twitching.

"Well who best be going I don't want to keep you guys from something, and Tanya, Rosalie feed him hes too skinny for a 21 year old man"

After that little goodbye she thanked and tipped us for cleaning her house like she always does. And we argued that we couldn't take it like we always do. Ah traditions.

After we all loaded in the van we drove it back to Newton's to return the cleaning supplies and van.

"OK I think we should just walk home guy its not that fa away anyways and we really would be wasting our money if we took the bus." Tanya argued

"But I'm tired" Rose argued sounding like a very grumpy three year old.

"Tanya's right Rose it would be a wast if we took the bus, anyway if yous so tired ill carry you" I compromised

"And that's why were all friend" Tanya said with a grin

"Thank you, your a life saver, I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't want to here me bitch all day" rose sighed

So that's how I ended up here with rose on my back like a little lemur monkey and Tanya asleep in my arms bridal style. Tanya was dead on her feet so a offered to carry her too and I guess she fell asleep on the way. Ya I'm the best friend/pack mule. I can see our house from here, ours as in Rose, Tanya, Emmett and myself including Alice of course . We've been living together since we graduated high school it was the best way to save money which we all barely have. Rose and Tanya used to live a couple of blocks away in with there parent. But they practically live with us because the spent a shit load of time there. I swear they practically live there, not that I minded. The choice to move in was all there's ,this was an entirely new house than the one I grew up because I had to sell it for all the debt we did and still do owe, the main reason was because my dads _gone _and my moms in the hospital, I need my friend support the most. Just couldn't ask for it, that's one of my many faults I don't like to ask for help I just don't. So one day out of the blue Emmett came up to me and said "So I know you only got three rooms but I think if we get those cool bunk-beds all my shit will fit, you know since Rose and Tanya got the other room and Ally has her own room... " and just like that they moved in when I need them most. When Alice and me needed them most. I love my friend.

Our neighborhood isn't that shitty but its not somewhere I would pick to live with my five year old sister.

Now that I'm standing up in front of my house door, decorated with flowers and glitter, -Alice thought our door was too plane- I couldn't be any happier to be home. Like Emmett could feel us out here he opened the door right before Rose could even get off my back.

"Dude what are you, a backpack" Emmett laughs while taking Tanya from me and setting he down on the couch and rapping her in a blanket.

"Em I'm dead on my feet not now" I replied while untangling Rose, from her now unnecessary cling on my back, because she I both knew what was coming, a little hurricane I call my sister. Alice.

Right on cue we hear a high pitched squeal then Alice comes into view and jumps into my arms.

"Eddie your home" she squeals again. I barely get enough time to rest after work because I have to go straight to another minimum wage job, but there will never be a moment when I don't have time for Alice.

"Ya and I cant wait to ask you what you did in school today" I nudge her little nose with mine and give her I quick kiss on the cheek.

While she tells me all about her day jasper walks into the room looking like he just woke up from a good sleep. Yawning and rubbing his eyes he goes and gets under the covers with Tanya and instantly falls asleep, I'm guessing for the second time today. That little kid is Jasper Cullen Tanya's and Rose's little brother. Hes six but that only because his birthdays a little before Alice's. Alice and him are inseparable the have the same classes in school and from what I hear from Emmett they always play with each other during lunch. Emmett's there kindergarten teacher, that one of the reason rose loves him so much she just adores kids. When Alice and Jasper first started to develop there personalities I didn't think the would get along very much, they're entirely different, hyper and over active Alice then there's calm and quiet jasper. But I guess opposite do attract. At least in friendship. I don't think that opposites attract in any where else. I fell like in a romantic relationship you have to have some interest to well, get along. Oh how wrong was I in this little statement...

Wile I carried Alice into the kitchen to start lunch for her I wondered how she was always so happy. I know she can barely remembers our dad personally but she knows what happened to him and how devastated everybody was when it happened. I try to talk about our parents as much as possible I just don't want her to forget them I like to make her fell like she still has her parents. I take her to the hospital allot too. Anyway every time I look at my baby sister she looks so happy for whatever she has, sometimes she can bring me out of my shittyest days, shes my little sunshine.

"You made macaroni and cheese AND chicken nuggets my favorite" the yelling of Alice and Emmett brought me out of my dwelling thoughts.

Jumping out of her seat I put her on while I was cooking Alice came and hugged my leg chanting "thank you" over and over again. It takes so little to make her happy.

What I wasn't ready for was Emmett's thank you he practically picked me off the ground while saying "you made enough for me right?"

"Emmett don't you think that is a little weird that you and Alice share the same favorite food" I couldn't help but make fun.

"No" they both replied. Well that answers that.

"If both of you don't sit down I wont give you any food" I taunted. Laughing at the horrified expressions they ran and sat down at the little table we had.

I brought the food to the table and served Alice while Emmett served himself. I always found it hilarious when Alice and Emmett sat next to each other because Alice is seriously the smallest thing ever she's small in comparison to everything even to the other kids. And Emmett well he is not small at all he was fucking huge, he was obsessed with exercising. Alice's face could barely look over the table. Seeing that I went and sat her in my lap while Emmett and me talked.

"So what time do you have to you waiter job thing" Emmett asked with getting up and washing his dishes.

"Ah shi- shoot its in thirty I have to shower and get there on time, fudge I need to hurry, hey can you make sure finishes eating while I take a quick shower" I put Alice in his hand before he could answer and was running down to take a shower. I heard his booming laugh wile I was ran and also "sure Eddie boy" he thought it was hilarious when I spazed out and also when I tried not to curse in front of Alice.

I was down and grabbing my keys in less than ten minutes. Loved being a dude.

Tanya I guess woke up because she and everybody else was standing at the door to say goodbye, they probably wont see me until tomorrow.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be wearing a tux or something you said it was formal?" Tanya asked while handing be my helmet.

"Well if you must know it will be provided"i said wile messing up her hair she said she hated it but i knew she secretly loved it. I had to laugh at her discussed face when I mention the tux.

"Tanya chill I washed it before hand" her and rose's face relaxed. They're such girls.

"Ya I wouldn't want you to wear some tux that the other person could have possible been naked" Emmett laughed because I obviously didn't think of that and that disgusted me, to wear something that a stranger was butt ass naked.

Seeing my face too, everybody else started laughing at my suspense.

"Haha laugh it up" I couldn't even be mad at them because really my face has the weirdest expression.

Picking up jasper I asked "What are you laughing at minster" he just kept giggling jasper was an adorable kid.

"OK guys I really have to to go" kissing Alice goodbye and ran to my death trap, my baby my motorcycle.

**OK so that was chapter 2 you got to learn a lot more about everybody. Emmett's a teacher Rose and Tanya work the cleaning job with Edward but Edward works double jobs. So tell me if you like it and i don't know if I have to put a disclaimer, does anybody know?**

**Well i I hope you review:)**


End file.
